Dethrone
by MaNiQ1
Summary: In the world of power hungry and sexually driven vampires, she escaped a life of imprisonment. She was a survivor, a ruler, a queen. She became a powerful leader of a refugee camp, of witches, in hiding, from the Evil and corrupt Vampire King. Her life remains unscathed until... she imprisons his son! [Klonnie] [dark!fic] [AU] *HIATUS*
1. Bennett Witch shall get her Revenge!

**Dethrone**

Chapter 1 **Bennett Witch shall get her revenge**

 **Rating T**

* A/N Trying my hand at my first Klonnie Fic. I am nervous.

* I do not own characters

Earlier the wrong fic was uploaded this is the corrected one. lol

* * *

"Do you consider the fool you make me out to look when you are behind my back, trolling about with your whore?"

"You're paranoid." Her calm voice holds back strained irritation.

"Paranoid? You say. Though, sought by my own people, who tell me they see you."

"They are surely paranoid my love." Nora says, as she caresses Bonnie's cheek.

"Don't touch me, with your filthy hand, you use to please her."

"I assure you my love, this is all contrary to truth. I love you. I always have and I always will."

"You drive me mad. You are spoiled by my hard work. My desire to see you smile, keeps me away. But you appreciate it none." Bonnie speaks sternly, yet with a broken heart, Nora tried to comfort her the only way she knows how. She pulls back at Bonnie's corset ties. Slowly untying the back of her dress. With a soft touch she lowers the dress from Bonnie's arms and bring it down her shoulders.

"I can take the pain away. You are exhausted from running the Refuge. Please, let me take the burden off of your shoulders. I can lift the weight, if you'll just let me."

Nora continues her movements, as she kisses down Bonnie's back, slowly removing her dress from her body. Bonnie is a 23 year old ruler of a refuge of witches. Witches were being hunted and enslaved in an era where vampires rule maniacally. Her burdens weighed her, since the tender age of seventeen. The refuge was all female witches, abandoned by their covens, or belonging nowhere particularly. Warlocks were being utilized for war as weapons, and female witches were enslaved and used only for their bodies. Even their male counter parts abused them. Bonnie became a Refugee, a leader of an underground society of witches. In hiding from the undead world of vampires. She was a strong, respected ruler. Boldly powerful, strength unmatched, yet the delicate beauty of a half blossomed white rose.

"Is your touch forced?" Bonnie asks as Nora hands dance over her skin.

"Never."

"I shall set you free, if it is what you so desire." Bonnie announced to Nora.

"No my love, my place is next to you. Always."

"Maybe you just take great pride in being the lover of a ruler, maybe it is my title that draws you."

"My love, you are the most beautiful woman, I have ever known. Your passion matches your beauty. You are more than my lover. You are my queen." Nora pulls Bonnie's dress all the way off and lays her back. "Let me show you, how I adore thee."

Nora made love to Bonnie, breaking her ambition to fight, and opening her heart to love, even if just for the moment, the ruler would drop her guard. Bonnie would only allow Nora to so much control, before she took over the love making, the wonderment of one body explored the wonderment of the other, and Bonnie controlled the rest of the encounter.

"You show favor to my body, and now I will show favor to yours. Lie back and close your eyes. Better yet watch me. I want you to see how I adore thee."

Bonnie takes Nora's body in her tight grasp, kissing her with soft strength. She lets her kisses linger as she trails her from north to south. When Bonnie finds the treasure, she reminds Nora of why she is the ruler, why she was chosen, and why any maiden would be lucky to be by her side every day, and lying in her bed every night.

They lie in bed facing each other. Bosom to bosom, connected on their front sides. Just looking in one another's eyes. Nora's hair straight down her back and Bonnie's wild hair trailing her backside as well. Bonnie trails her finger tips up and Down Nora's sides, admiring her nude form.

 ** _"The body of a witch is a treasure. It is meant to be held, protected, loved, adorn, worshipped. From this day forward, no man shall take us, or touch us, unless we allow it. He who violates will suffer immeasurably through jurisdiction of witch law. That no man shall ever touch her or taint her, from this day forward, without permission of thy self. This is my decree." Bonnie spoke with finality and the order of the witches agreed. They followed her faithfully._**

These words were spoken the day she was chosen to be their leader!

"My love, you know what makes you so precious? You are pure of a man's touch. You have never been tainted of the wicked flesh of man. Your body reigns flawlessly flushed of the feeling of lust filled vampire. You are a virgin, and have only been touched by me. This is my plan for your life, to keep you as pure as possible. It makes you stronger in your magic. I will help protect your reign My Queen." Nora covered Bonnie's body in kisses as she spoke, and they fell asleep into darkness shortly thereafter.

Bonnie was up just hours later as the sun crept over the mountains. "I normally love basking in the warmth of the sun, but today, my body doesn't want to leave the confines of my bed and my lover. But alas I am the protector, provider, punisher of crimes. The day is young, and I will enjoy it completely."

After Bonnie gets ready to go, she kisses Nora on the head and takes her strides to start her day.

"Lady Bennett, the grounds have been violated by intrusion." Aya says as she approaches her queen.

"What? Where is the intruder?"

Bonnie was taken to a field where a straggler had been hiding out, in the corn fields.

A man. Bonnie has not seen a man since seven years ago when she was seventeen. He had dirty blond hair, short and of tussled curls. His skin, fair, and firmly pressed again his muscular frame. His lips were the color of a stained blood, and his eyes were of the deep blue sea, and drowning her. Within minutes, she was brought to a level of weakened humbled appreciation for the site of him. Then she shook that feeling off and glared him up and down.

"Who are YOU?" Her face narrowed his, and angered in sight, as her blade points at his neck.

"I do not know."

"Who sent you?"

"I have no idea?"

"Give me something here, or I shall kill you by way of beheading."

"You are a harsh ruler. "

"Indeed. Your purpose?" She was in no mood for games.

"I awoke two days ago with no recollection of who I am or where I am from. I do offer any services for room and board."

"This refuge is far off the radar and hard to find. You expect me to believe that you, stumbled here with no ill intent?"

"I swear to you, which is why I offered my services. Surely you have something I can do to make a way for myself. I come in peace, I assure you."

"You are a man, a spoiled one, I can tell. Regardless of your memory, you have never had to fight to keep anything. It is thrown at you. You feel entitled and Deserving. You believe women to be objects of lust and desire."

"You are presumptuous." His low voice says remaining calm.

"I don't think so."

"I beg to differ!" He said stiffly, pronouncing every syllable in a calm manner.

"You men are all the same."

"Then point me to the direction of the men folk, I shall acquaint myself with them."

Bonnie grabbed the man by his throat and squeezed firmly. "Men? There are no men here on this camp site."

"No men, how preposterous is that? How can you women survive without men?"

Bonnie's face lit with disdain, and her eerily green eyes spelled a glow that only he could see. She back-handed him.

"This is my camp; I am the ruler here. How dare you try and challenge the idea that we are less than capable? For that, you have earned your new title. You will be my personal slave, and I will see to it that you earn your way. Filthy man." Bonnie walks away and doesn't look back nor feel bad for her harsh attitude. She erases his beautiful face from her mind and her feet shuffle through the dirt, looking at the Earth beneath her, as he calls to her. "May I know the name of the woman who owns my life?"

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and turned to him slowly. "Lady Bennett."

"And what are you, to call me?" He asks.

"Slave." Her teeth her teeth formed a strong underbite while her lip snarled as she spoke.

The blood from his lip dripped to the dirt, and she knows she inflicted that pain on him. "You are of no use to me until you bathe. You smell of a dog. Come, follow me."

Bonnie lead the man to the water fall where they bathe. "You can use the creek right now. After today, you are only to use the fall at midnight to bathe. You shall never look upon the nude form of a woman when she bathes. You shall never be in the proximity of the fall during bathing hours. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." He begins undressing in front of her to clean himself. His ripped shirt fell off of his chiseled body, he removed his boots and was unbuttoning his pants.

"Stop!" She said in utter and repulsive anger. "How dare you stand in a state of undress in front of me. Would you disrespect a king in such a manner?"

"I would not. I just thought I was at a means, for only having mere minutes to bathe. I hadn't the slightest clue, you trusted to leave me alone."

She thought about what he said. She could not very well leave him alone. She was at a loss for words. "I shall sit with my back to you. You have minutes. Hurry."

As he bathes, he speaks to her, "Why are you women all out here, alone?"

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to slave."

"My apologies, my queen." She rolls her eyes and the need to suffice the stranger with an answer makes her speak.

"If you must know, we were abandoned. All of us." Bonnie grabs her blade and picks up a stone and begins sharpening it. She makes arrows. She is very good at making arrows. Her hand scrapes the blade against stone so fast, she has been known to sharpen an arrow in mere minutes. Without even using her magic. She has many skills, to which provide her the necessary tools to be a leader.

"What is your skill slave?"

"I do not remember, but I know, that I am capable of fulfilling any need..." Slight insinuation applied, "thy majesty requests."

"Majesty? Does this life, look majestic to you? A camp in the woods?"

"You are the Majesty of this beautiful water fall. This Fall is your home. That is sacred, and majestic. After all, aren't falls the keeper of all secrets? Every untold desire, and dream, kept in the power of the water. You dream to rule a Kingdom someday, and you desire the power to accomplish this. That water fall knows all the secrets you keep, because you come here every day and confide in its solitude. Do you not?"

After hearing his words, and finishing sharpening her arrow, she stands up and turns and walks towards his nude body. "Hurry up and bathe. I have much for you to do." The share a glance, a that is more powerful than not. His body goosebumps to her smell, she lingers in his nostrils, and he is hungry for her. He watches her chest as she breaths, imagining her,taste, and her touch. Her beauty is kept in darkness, and he wants to bring her to the light.

"I have a feeling you need my services in more ways than you even know."

"Don't presume, I have a lover to fulfill those desires. You have no significant meaning to me other than revenge."

"Revenge?" He says with a puzzled look of concern.

"Yes, for all of the torture my women have endured at the hands of men. In fact, I've always debated how to kill the first man I've come across."

"You want to kill me? A man you have never met, or known?"

"You come from the Kingdom, I smell it on you. You smell of blood and death. You are a predator. One of the worst kind I have ever known. You raped and killed my mother. You imprisoned my grandmother and used her for her power until she died of exertion. You forced me an orphan at the tender age seven. I was raised by dark a witch named Questsiyah and sold for my arranged marriage at to an evil future heir. Then you killed my coven for no reason at all. I know what you are Slave. I know where you come from."

"You speak as if I did those things to you." He questioned her motives.

"Your kind, are all the same."

"And what kind might that be?"

"Vampires!" She says and she stabs him with the arrowhead in the chest and he black outs.

When he came to he was laid in a small room of darkness surrounded by candles. She stands beside his bloodied body and as he sees more clearly, she is saying a chant.

"What- What are you doing to me?" He asks through gritted teeth.

She keeps chanting in latin. He can no longer understand her tongue. Her words were loudly and fiercely burning at his insides.

"What are you doing to me witch?" he yells in anger. That peaceful demeanor from earlier is long gone and he is becoming strangely strong under her grasp. Her words are faster and darker, and the room is spinning and she drinks his slain blood and the chanting stops.

His head falls back and he feels dizzy. "What have you done to me?"

"I have suppressed your desires to attack me."

"What false accusations have you heard?"

"The water talks to me. Remember, it knows your secrets. You came here to capture me, and I put a stop to it. You will now be loyal to me. I shall not kill you just yet. I will use you for as long as I can, and your loyalty to me will fill you with the need to please me and make happy."

"You have turned me against my nature witch?"

"Precisely. By tomorrow, you will be a brand new man."

"You are pure evil."

"On the contrary. I am a Bennett Witch, and I will have my revenge, starting with you Nikklaus Mikaelson! Son of the sadistic Vampire King!"

"I came here for you. You were to be my wife! You were supposed to be betrothed to me!" He yelled angrily as her spell rendered his body temporarily motionless. His grizzly yell echoed the walls to only be trapped inside of the room, thanks to her silence spell.

"And now, your entire soul, is betrothed to me!" She smiles with an evil grin and leaves him there lying in his blood.

"See you in the morning Slave!"


	2. You will Fear Me!

**Dethrone**

 **Chapter 2** – You will Fear Me

 **Chapter Rating T**

Please Enjoy!

* * *

His superb hearing tortured him this morning with the sounds of his majesty making love to her mistress. He heard everything, and knew everything there was to know about her sexually, listening to the way her lover pleased her. Although she was the Alpha female, and rarely gave up control of her body, to even her lover. His tortured spirit longed for the touch of a woman. She speaks to the woman in her bed, he listens intently.

"My queen, how will you utilize this slave? To my understanding he desires you."

"Why would you say that?"

"If you were betrothed to him, he has come for you. We know what uses vampires have for witches. You should maybe let Aya utilize him for the purpose of the Army, he can help prepare the weapons or train the soldiers on how to defeat a vampire. But allowing him to work so closely to you, it's dangerous. I don't trust him."

"I spelled him. He's my slave. He will not violate me, nor will he have an opportunity to get in my head. His compulsion won't work on me. Stop worrying yourself. I don't plan to defile our union. I certainly hope you are keeping your word to me, about EmLou. I'd hate to see what happens to her, or anyone who crosses me."

Nora's body tensed and she tightened her fists drawing blood within her palms. She feared Bonnie's wrath. No matter how merciful Bonnie was, she was also merciless. A strong leader, had to have compassion as well as be fearlessness.

"Are you leaving for the day?"

"For the night. I won't return til sun up. We have to search the trail in which he found us and cover his tracks. He cannot be found. It won't be good for our camp."

Bonnie picks up her knife, her sword, and bow and arrow, packs her leather satchel and heads out. Kissing Nora on the head.

 **.x.x.x.**

"How is it that your trail isn't marked Slave?" Bonnie asked her.

"You ask me, as if I was aware of where I was. I was lost."

"Which is why you would have left a trail, so something isn't right."

"Hmmm." He says as he watched them try to track him.

"Milady, we can't venture too far. We've been gone for more than half a days' time. The further we go, the more opportunity to be sniffed out by the wolves.

The slave smiled. His senses picked up their location. About halfway between the camp and the kingdom. His thoughts were silenced with fear of the witch. She had his blood in her system and she could pick up on his thoughts if she tried hard enough. He digressed and became enthralled by her working ethic. She was non-stop from sunup to sundown.

Her body knew no rest and when he saw her build fire, her sweaty skin perspires a fragrance of jasmine, because he has seen her bathe with it in her private ravine behind her quarters. He has gathered the jasmine for her. The past three days of his captivity, he worked tirelessly to keep her satisfied.

As they drew camp, Bonnie sent for her slave.

"Slave. Her highness summoned for you." Aya speaks

"Of course she does." He walks to her and kneels beside her as he's been taught to.

"Milady. I await you."

"Slave, why are your tracks hidden? It would appear, you've been trying to outsmart me. Look me in the eyes and tell if this is true."

Nikklaus walked around her and kneeled before her and as he rose to look at her, his blue eyes penetrated her green ones and she was unblinking in his view.

"My queen, I have not purposely hidden my tracks. I assure you, the tracks I left, were few and far between."

He moves in on her personal space.

 _Flick_

Her knife sticks gently to the skin of his under chin.

"You, slave, are standing far too close to me. Your intimidation tactics won't work on me. You can't compel me, and you can't make me fall prey to your testosterone and masculinity. I do not, nor have I ever favored a man to a woman."

"Yet and still, you desire me." He said sure of himself.

Her blade pushes further into his skin. "Did you know, I could give you a one inch cut, right here, then pull your tongue out through there? Your entire tongue."

He takes two steps backwards. As he does, her blade gently cut him. She uses her index finger to wipe it from his skin.

"Tell me slave, do vampires find pleasure in the taste of their own blood?"

"I guess it all depends"

"On what?"

"If I fed you, then tasted it from your mouth, I imagine I would love the taste of my blood then. The pleasure would be the greatest betrayal I've ever endured."

"You don't fear me, do you?"

"Should I? You are merely a woman."

Her small hand raised and she back-handed him. Hard, and brisk. His lip split the second her skin connected to his face. Blood flew from his mouth and landed on the floor of the area she pitched her bedding. "I'm not frightening. It's a shame. Maybe I should let you endure some of the things we have endured over the centuries and then, maybe you will understand what it means to fear a witch."

Bonnie paralyzed Nikklaus with a spell, he lay there frozen and unmoving. His body was in no control of his own will. She drug him to the nearby lake and laid him on the sands while she bathed. She let him watch her bath knowing his lust and desire for her blood. He lay there paralyzed, smelling her blood and essence of magic inside of her, and then she maneuvered her way to him and let him watch her nude body as she dressed.

The torture burned him from the inside. The smell of her blood and her virginity were, increasing his desires for her. He hasn't fed in three days, he hasn't tasted blood in three days. He was living on broth and water which was doing nothing for him. At that moment he realized she was breaking him of his demonic needs. His insides needed her and she knew it. She finished dressing and stood him up to her, dead weight and all. She drug him to the lake. Tied a rope around him and carried him to his neck in water. Then she let his body weight fall and made him fight for his life over and over for hours that night. Letting him drown over and over again. Letting him sink, then pulling him out. Once the sun almost hit the hill tops she pulled him out of the water. Drug him across the dirt till he was at her feet.

"Carnem Absolvisti."

His body is released and he relaxes and tenses up at the same time.

He takes deep, hard, fast breaths.

"I didn't think Vampires needed oxygen." She said cold-heartedly.

"It's a myth. We need oxygen, our hearts beat, we have souls." He yelled at her.

She casually bites an apple and laughs at him. He sits on his knees and collapses into himself. He still hasn't caught his breath or her attention and concern.

"You are merciless. You treat me as if I've, wronged you. Making me suffer for the sins committed against all witches and by all vampires. I am merely a man. One man. The man, you are betrothed to. What more do you want from me?"

"Your entire soul. Everything. I want to break you, like I was broken, when my mother was taken from me, when I was ripped out of the arms of my grandmother. Your father is a ruthless criminal, King. Since he's taken the thrown, and his father before him, your family has ruled the Kingdom, enslaving witches, using warlocks as weapons, and turning warlocks against us. Yet, you call me merciless."

"I was raised into this life. I don't know anything else. My family is the Royal family. Why should I live like every other ordinary citizen? Do you not understand there are hierarchies for a reason?"

"Don't you mean Tyranny?"

"Your begrudging. Ancient laws and prophecies protect our liberties."

"But witches, we get no liberties? We suffer indifferences, and you are not concerned for what it has meant for us over the decades of your life as prince."

"I am in heir to the throne. We govern in the manner that we are taught. I cannot be responsible, however, for the pain and suffering of every witch. Nor should I pay for the injustices caused by every vampire."

"As the future ruler, you should understand that you need to take into consideration that the choices your government makes are a representation of you as the ruler. Your father is a ruthless criminal, and if if he was ever in my presence he'd die at the hand of my sword."

"How dare you speak of your King in such a manner."

"My King? He is no King to me. I do not abide the laws of the evil Vampire King. King Elijah, the King of the Undead, the King with no soul, the King of your Kingdom. Your father, is no King of mine."

"You shouldn't speak such fallacies against him. Punishment for treason is torture before death at the hands of his Highness."

"I am your queen, how dare you raise your voice at me and not kneel when I speak to you. Maybe, I have shown you too great of mercy by pulling you from your suffering so soon."

"No, please. Regardless of any wrong doings, or persecution of your people by mine, I am here now. Your slave."

"Do you believe you deserve this treatment?"

"Of course I do not. I can't make up for what we are learned and taught."

"Exactly, and that is what you should learn to take in, that same compassion for the witches of the kingdom. All domestic or foreign. We too deserve a chance at fair treatment."

I can only speak for myself, this much holds true Ms. Bennett, my Queen. I am forever indebted to you with my servitude for allowing me to live, for the day will come that you will be my wife. Make no mistake about that."

She waves her hands and he falls slumber.

"Aya, Sabine, Liv!" She called out

They are to her within seconds.

Tie him up and put him on the horse. We are heading back today.

"Aye, My Queen."

And like that, they were headed back to the refuge. Nikklaus in a slumber spell, his talking was irritating Bonnie. She couldn't help but to think about his words. How menacing they were and how her greatest fear, was being forced back to the kingdom. She would break Nikklaus, before he breaks her.

* * *

 **A/N There is a struggle for Bonnie to control his thoughts, because she put a spell on his vampire, so that he couldn't compel her or desire to harm her, and be loyal to serve her, but she is unaware he is a hybrid. So although her spell works, he is able to fight some of his feelings because his wolf wasn't spelled to any loyalty to her. If that makes sense. And in this story, Klaus' father the King is Elijah.**


End file.
